


Pietro Maximoff Imagines/Drabbles

by JenInWonderland



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels, Making Out, Mild Language, Other, Partial Nudity, Reader-Insert, Tags Are Fun, avenger reader sometimes, death mention in first one, sassy pietro, sometimes, steve/reader implied, sweet pietro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenInWonderland/pseuds/JenInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: This is my first time writing a Pietro Maximoff Imagine. I hope that you all enjoy!<br/>Prompt was found on tumblr. Imagine Person A dying and coming back to life after a year, and person B freaking out seeing Person A alive.<br/>Warnings: Pietro Feels, Death mention</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first time writing a Pietro Maximoff Imagine. I hope that you all enjoy!  
> Prompt was found on tumblr. Imagine Person A dying and coming back to life after a year, and person B freaking out seeing Person A alive.  
> Warnings: Pietro Feels, Death mention

One year. It's actually been a year. You still couldn't believe it. You believed that he would zoom through that door any minute. It felt like it happened just yesterday. Things were never the same after the battle of Sokovia. Your and Wanda’s life turned upside down in a matter of seconds.

It was warm in the avengers facility in upstate new york today, but you didn’t care. You still wore one of Pietro’s shirts to bed every once and a while. Even though they no longer smelled like him, the shirts made you feel closer to him. OUt of nowhere, you heard Wanda scream. So you bolt out of bed to find her.

Her bedroom? Nope

The kitchen? Nope

You found her standing in the entryway next to the living room. Her expression was one of mass disbelief. “Wanda? What’s wrong?” You asked as you quickly made your way to her. Wanda seemed to be speechless and she was maybe about to faint. You turn to the open door and see instantly why she screamed.

Pietro. Standing there in a tank top, running pants, and tennis shoes.

You were frozen in place, not knowing what to do first. You wanted to scream or cry or just be upset. Something. But instead you were just as speechless as Wanda.

“(Y/N), Wanda.. It’s me. I’m back.” He said in his unmistakable Sokovian accent.

“H-how?” You stuttered quietly.

He pursed his lips, thinking about his answer before speaking. “The S.H.I.E.L.D told me not to tell anybody.”

“How?” You ask again. For all you know this could be some HYDRA plot to destroy the Avengers from the inside.

Before Pietro could speak, Steve interrupted, “Who are you talking to?” He asked, walking up with Clint. You saw their eyes widen in the same disbelief that you and Wanda had. Steve’s face hardened right away. You could tell that he had questions, you all did.

“How are you here?” Steve’s expression was unreadable.

“Secret S.H.I.E.L.D thing.” You respond before Pietro. Your attention turns back to the blond Sokovian. You seemed to have found some of your inner strength. “How do we know it’s really you?”

“What do you want to know?” Pietro crossed his arms.

“Who was the last person you spoke to before this secret S.H.I.E.L.D thing?” Steve asked, his hands gripping your shoulders to support you.

Pietro’s eyes darted down to Steve’s hands for a second, looking slightly hurt, before answering the question. “In Sokovia? Clint. I told him I didn’t see that coming.” He looked guarded.

You and Steve, who took his hands off your shoulders, looked back at Clint, who nodded discreetly. Tears started to fill your eyes, promptly followed by anger. You tried to sidestep Wanda and get to Pietro. Her trying to hold you back was useless. Without warning you slap Pietro hard across the face. Steve was the one who held you back now. “How could you? How could you not give us just an inkling of hope. We went to your funeral. We grieved for you. Do you know how much pain you put us through, put your sister through? No, of course you don’t because you weren’t here. You were gone...” Tears were freely streaming down your face. Pietro’s eyes were sad, but understanding. You needed to get out of there before you completely broke down. So you turned and ran for your bedroom, slamming the door behind you

Pietro wanted to follow you and make sure that you were alright. It hurt to see you like that. He didn’t even care that you slapped him. He understood that you were hurting. He almost did follow you, but Wanda stopped him. “I’ll check on her. You guys talk. We’ll speak later.” She said before walking away.

“Why now?” Steve asked.   
“They let me. Trust me, I came back as soon as I could. S.H.I.E.L.D made sure that I was back to normal before releasing me.”

A bit later

The sun had already set and you had stopped and started crying about three times now. Wanda had already gone back to her room. You hoped that she was okay, Pietro is her brother after all. You were in between crying bouts when there was a knock on the door. “Come in” You said, clutching your pillow to your chest.

Your eyes wandered up to see Pietro coming in through the smallest opening he could before closing the door behind him. You eyed him as he carefully walked over and sat on the end of the bed. “All I Want” by Kodaline was playing softly in the background. It fit the mood quite well.

Pietro’s eyes were sad and contemplative and he was fidgeting trying to think of what to say. “...I am sorry, printsessa, I don’t think you know how much. I hated not being able to talk to you or Wanda or even Stark.” You both smiled at that for a moment.

Your face fell again before speaking. “I thought that I was never going to see you again. It was unbearable, and I was so angry at you even though I knew you didn’t plan on getting shot or leaving us. I was so angry that you were gone in the blink of an eye and I didn’t do anything to stop it. I couldn’t save you... I couldn’t save you.” You said it the second time slower as you broke down, clutching the pillow tighter.

Pietro dashed over next to you and put his arms around you. “Please don’t cry, draga. I’m here. I’m alright and I’m not going anywhere.” He tried to assured you as he kissed your hair. “Everything is going to be alright.” He held you even after you stopped crying. It felt like second nature for him to be holding you.

“Is that my shirt?” He sort of chuckled. You looked up with a warm smile and nodded. “Well, it looks beautiful on you dragoste.” He complimented, leaning down to kiss your forehead. Not too long after that, you both were asleep to the sounds of soft music.

 


	2. Precious Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out a little shorter than I had hoped it would, but I hope that you all like it nonetheless.  
> Prompt: It is the birthday of Pietro and Wanda and your gift to them (other than one for each) is an album of photos with pictures of their parents  
> Warnings: None

It was the day that you were excited for; Wanda and Pietro’s birthday. You were really proud of the gifts that you had gotten them. You and the rest of the Avengers were sitting in the living room around a table that was full of presents. Pietro and Wanda looked astonished by the sheer amount of presents. Time had slowly ticked by before they were to the presents that you had gotten them. You had gotten Pietro the first three Harry Potter books since you two had been talking about them and Pietro told you that he was interested in trying them. For Wanda, you got her a really cute sweater that you thought that she would love and a couple of other things since you wanted the twins gifts to be somewhat equal, but there was one that you were anxious for them to open.

They had no idea that you had been gathering pictures for weeks. You hoped that they liked it. The moment of truth had arrived. Both of the twins were smiling and laughing when they opened the present that was marked for both of them. They froze almost immediately. Your eyes widened. ‘Oh my God they hate it.’ You think. Pietro lifted the album out of the box and opened it.

You watched intensely as they looked at it and flipped the pages. Their eyes were filling with tears. Pietro was the first to look up. “(Y/N)... You did all this?” You nod, speechless. He rises from the couch and walks over to hug you. The hug is warm and full of love. “Thank you.” He whispers in your ear. When you and Pietro parted, Wanda was standing behind him prepared to give you another thank you hug. 

Soon they were back on the couch and wiping tears from their eyes. “How did you get some of these photos?” Wanda asked, the book still in her lap.

“I started looking a little while ago. Some of the pictures were pretty easy to find, and for the others I needed a bit of help. I scoured the internet and I even went on a couple of private missions...” You trailed off for a moment. “I just wanted to do something nice for you guys on your birthday.” You smile at them.

“Leave it to (Y/N) to hit it out of the park.” Tony said, taking a sip of his bourbon. The others seemed to nod in agreement.  
“So, who wants cake?” Steve asked as he stood up. Responses were mixed because of the large dinner they had had prior.

Pietro and Wanda took this chance to bring you over to sit on the couch with them. The three of you talked and looked at the photo album for a little while. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. It was times like these that this group of people really felt like your family and you wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. Loathing (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro and the reader go on an under cover mission and they can't really stand each other. They end up having to share a room and they don't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all like this imagine!
> 
> Implied Steve x Reader

“Do I seriously have to go with Speedy?” You asked, instantly annoyed by the situation that you were being put in.

Tony looked up at you from his paper with a wry kind of smirk. “Sorry kiddo. Fury’s orders. Nothing you or I can do about it.”

You crossed your arms, turned on your heels and left the room.

You didn’t know what it was, but Pietro annoyed you and got under your skin and you were pretty sure that the feeling was mutual. The walk to your room seemed like it took forever until Steve appeared at your side. Out of the corner of your eye you notice him trying to figure out your demeanor. “Fury is sending me on a mission with the human roadrunner.” You explain with a straight face.

Steve pursed his lips. “Maybe there’s a bright side to this.. Maybe you two could work out your differences.”

You snort, knowing that probably wouldn’t happen anytime soon. You both reached your room and turned to look at each other. “What time do you leave?” He asked, taking your hands.

“Tomorrow. Early. I still have to go over the mission files.” You tell him, looking up into his blue eyes.

“In case I don’t see you before you leave. Please, be safe.” He said, leaning down to kiss your forehead and hugging you. During the embrace, you felt the familiar butterflies in your stomach appear and flutter before you also felt an annoying gust of wind go by. You broke away from Steve, with your fingers still laced together.

“I promise that I will be..” You smile up at him. Reluctantly, you let go of Steve’s hands and went into your room.

The mission at hand required you to dye your hair. The color was actually starting to grow on you, maybe you would keep it. You usually loved undercover missions. In your opinion, they were probably the most fun the majority of the time. Hopefully Sonic the Hedgehog wouldn’t ruin that for you.

The sun hadn’t even risen when your alarm went off. All you had to do was shower and get dressed and you would be ready. You ran through some of the details of the mission in your head as you got ready. In no time, you were waiting in the living area with your bags. Somehow you had finished getting ready ten minutes early. Given that you had time on your hands, you pulled out the file again and went back over it. It seemed like it would be a fairly easy job. You and Pietro should be back in no time.

The next thing you knew, Pietro was sitting on the other side of the couch drinking what you assumed to be coffee. “This mission seems fairly simple. If we’re civil then we’ll get through this in one piece.”

Pietro nodded as he sipped his drink. “I will if you will, princessa.” He retorted.

Before you could respond, F.R.I.D.A.Y. started to speak. “Miss {L/N} and Mr. Maximoff, your transportation has arrived.”

“Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y.” You both said in unison as you grabbed your bags and the files.

–Time skip–

The trip to the destination felt like it dragged on, but that was only because it didn’t seem like Pietro could sit still. Maybe you should have stopped him from drinking that coffee. The place itself wasn’t as nice as the facility in upstate New York, but it would have to do. You pull out the key and unlock the door, your stuff trailing behind you. Pietro followed you with his things and closed the door. You both put your things down and look around. “Didn’t see this coming.” You heard the Sokovian say next to you.

The place was set up like a studio apartment, basically one continuous room with a door that you both assumed led to a bathroom. You look at the Sokovian, just realizing that he uttered some of his catchphrase. You just stand there trying to make sense of this situation. “There must have been a mistake somewhere. I’m calling someone.”

You got out your laptop and sat it on the kitchen counter. “You need computer to make call?” Pietro asked skeptically.

“Some calls can be made on a computer.. besides, I want to see their face.” Much to your surprise, there was a message that popped up before you could do anything. You looked at Pietro, who looked just as confused as you. You clicked on the message hesitantly.

Just then, Nick Fury’s face popped up onto the screen. You both straighten immediately. “By now you should have noticed something about this residence. There is something I neglected to tell you about this mission. In order for this to go off without a hitch. we’re going to need you to be a convincing couple. That’s right, you heard me. So put your differences aside and do this for your country. I look forward to hearing your report when you both return.” And with that said, the video shut off.

Both you and Pietro stand there looking awestruck at the blank screen. “If you say your catchphrase, I might slap you.” You muttered as a warning.

“Well, we didn’t.” He retorted, grabbing his luggage.

After you two had unpacked and figured out your sleeping arrangements, you sit on the bed. You had been trying to figure out how this cover would work. You were sure that Steve wouldn’t like this at all, but you and Pietro were under orders. You assumed that you would figure that out after some sleep.

–4 O’Clock the next morning–

You awoke with a groan. You needed to get ready so that you looked like your cover story. After about an hour, you were ready to go. “Speedy, get up it’s game time.” You called to Pietro who was asleep on the couch. He rose slowly and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. The human roadrunner dashed into the bathroom with an outfit. He was ready in no time. The car was waiting downstairs for the pair. You decided to practice your cover, and grasped Pietro’s hand. He looked at you quizzically for a moment before realizing what you were doing.

You two got into the car and talked about what you would possibly expect. Before you realized it, you were at your destination; an abandoned looking record store. Pietro stepped out of the car first, helping you out with a smile. Soon, you felt his hand around your waist. You smiled up at him, trying to keep up the act, not knowing if you were being watched.

Once you entered the building, you noticed three gentlemen at the counter in the back. You could feel Pietro’s gaze on you. You eye him for a moment as you two continue to walk to the gentlemen. Misters Bentley, Pierce, and Constantine I presume.” You say clearly. You and Pietro stop a couple of steps away from them.

“Mr. and Mrs. Pankov. You’re right on time.” Mr. Bentley comments.

“Soon to be Mrs. Pankov.” You smile up at Pietro and put your hand on his chest.

Pietro smiles down at you and kisses your forehead. “We believe that it sets bad precedent when a person is late for a meeting.” His expression turns more stern. “Now, let’s get down to business.”

[[TIME SKIP]]

You two were almost in the clear and about to finish the job when Mr. Constantine spoke up, “You’ve got quite the girl, Mr. Pankov.” He observed, patting Pietro on the back. “A girl like that deserves to be kissed, often. If it isn’t too blunt for me to say.”

“Not too blunt at all, Sir. I happen to agree with you wholeheartedly.” He grins, leaning in and bringing his hand up to your cheek.

Your eyes widen slightly before your lips touch. Pietro’s lips are soft against your own as your eyes close. You feel his tongue against your lower lip and your mouth opens willingly. It was then that your brain went into overdrive. You broke away slowly, heat rushing to your cheeks. Your eyes open to Pietro’s smile. You look over at your business partners who are trying to hide their approval. That was when you knew that you two had won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This imagine turned out to be longer than I thought. I will be working on a part two.
> 
> Please let me know what you all thought!


	4. Training Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on FanFiction.net. you are a new member of the team, and Pietro is your trainer. Then, it turns into something more? WITH LOTS OF AWKWARD TENSION AND FLUFF! I hope you consider it! Thanks!

You sighed, it was your first day of training. You were not looking forward to getting your ass handed to you by whoever they had decided to make your trainer. You enter the gym and are met by a stern looking Pietro. ‘Already going for the intimidation factor.’ You thought as you slowly approached him, dropping your bag next to the doorway.

“You’re late.” His voice rang through the air. “Two laps.” He ordered with his arms crossed, watching you like a hawk.

You sigh and start jogging before breaking out into a full out run. You hated running, but you weren’t surprised that it was a part of Pietro’s training regimens. Once you completed your punishment laps, you stopped in front of the silver-haired speedster. You tried to catch your breath for a moment. You had been meaning to get into better shape, this would probably help.

Pietro looked thoroughly unimpressed with his arms crossed. “We need to work on your stamina. This is no problem.” His face lightened into a smirk. By this time you had caught your breath and was trying to mentally prepare yourself for what might come next. “Do you have any fighting experience?”

You silently nod your head. “Basic. I would like to think I could protect myself if something were to happen.” You tell him, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

“We shall see.” He says, getting into a fighting stance.

“No powers.” You tell him, hoping to keep this sparring session somewhat fair.

“No powers.” Pietro nods, watching you get into your fighting stance. His smirk reappeared before you two started.

You tried to concentrate on what you were doing, but you couldn’t help but stare into his eyes. You were pretty pleased with yourself when over a minute went by and you weren’t on the ground. Almost as soon as the thought crossed your mind, Pietro kicked your feet out from under you during a spin and you were laying on the mats.

Pietro smiled down at you for a moment, before offering you his hand. You took it and hopped back onto your feet. “Not too bad. There is still a fair amount that needs work. You need to keep your focus, Y/N. You can’t let anything distract you.” As this is said, he is mere inches from your face. “Understand?”

‘Like you?’ You think, but instead of saying anything, you nod with what he’s saying.

“Good. Get some water and we’ll start back up.” He smiles before walking away.

You walk over to your bag and water bottle and sit on the bench. Grabbing and opening the water bottle, you take a sip from it. Maybe this would be more difficult than you thought. You looked over to where Pietro was hitting the punching bag and discreetly bit your lip before taking another sip of your water. Pietro looked amazing. His body was damp with sweat, so his already tight shirt clung to him. You diverted your gaze to your phone, which was sitting next to you, so that you wouldn’t get caught staring at your new trainer.

This was about how it went for the first couple of weeks of training.

It was about a month into training that you thought that you were finally getting the hang of things. You walk into the gym and there Pietro stands, shirtless. You pause briefly before gaining your composure and putting your stuff down next to the bench. You yourself were wearing shorts and an oversized tee shirt that you had customized by cutting holes on the sides and widening the neck hole, showing off your sports bra.

You looked at the clock to see that you were a couple of minutes early, so you started with your stretches. By the time you finished, it was time for training to begin. “So, what are we starting with today?” You ask with a smile.

Pietro’s arms were crossed against his bare chest. “Form. There are things that I keep seeing that need to be corrected.” He explains as you make your way over to him. You stop a couple of steps in front of him and get into the fighting stance. This caused Pietro to walk around you, analysing your posture. He stops behind you and speak. “Not so wide. Your feet should be shoulder width apart.”

You adjust your feet just as you feel the warmth of his hands on your waist. Heat rises to your face and you’re thankful that he can’t see it. He spends the next couple of minutes adjusting your stance with light yet forceful touches. “Much better. Do you feel the difference?” He asks in a murmur. Afraid of how your voice will come out, you only nod. “Try punching now.” He says, backing away from you.

You frown, but try it anyway. This time the punch felt like it had more power than before. Sometimes, you had to admit that maybe Pietro knew what he was doing. You smile and punch the bag a couple more times. With this same smile, you turn to Pietro.

“Good, do you think you have it now?” He asks, getting into his stance.

“I do.” You say, getting back into the stance that you were already in.

You knew that this meant that he wanted to spar some more. You tried to mentally prepare yourself. Pietro tried the first punch, which you diverted and swung back. He smirked and blocked your punch, becoming a blur and ending up behind you. You tried to think fast and turn, your leg swinging out and catching his. Losing his balance for a moment, he pulled you to him. The silver haired speedster caught himself quickly.

Your heart skipped a beat due to Pietro’s proximity. You didn’t know why, but you pushed away slightly. Pietro let go a couple of moments later. His expression was unreadable. “Let’s start again.” He says after a moment.

You nod and get back into your stance, waiting for your trainer. He takes another moment before getting into his. You try to clear your mind, but you always seem to go back to the feeling of Pietro being so close and what could have happened. Maybe he was thinking about the same thing. You try again to focus on what was happening, getting a hit in here or there. It wasn’t long before Pietro caught you by surprise and you were laying with your back to the mats. Somehow you had brought him down with you.

The pair of you were breathing heavily as Pietro leaned down and placed his lips on yours. Shock filled your system for only a moment before you responded. Placing more pressure against his lips, you wrap your arms around his waist. The speedster leaned down more and ran his fingers down your sides, making you shiver. He smiles as he deepens the kiss. A breathy noise makes its way from your lips.

A few moments later, as he is kissing your neck, you speak softly. “Pietro. We should probably stop.” You pause, not sure he heard you. “Someone could walk in on us at any moment.” You say, trying to sound forceful.

With a groan, Pietro stops and looks up at you. He gets up and offers you his hand. You graciously take it and he helps you up. “I think we’re done for the day.” He says with a smirk.

You smile and kiss him on his cheek, grabbing his hand. “So, what do you propose we do now?”

A playful smile plays across his features. “Oh, I have a few ideas.” He says as he puts his arm around you and you two walk out of the gym with your things.

 


	5. Loathing (?) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Loathing (?)  
> I hope that you enjoy it.  
> Implied Steve x reader

The rest of the meeting went smoothly and you two walked out with ease. Once you two were in the car and pulling away, you turned to Pietro. “What was that?”

“What are you talking about?” Pietro just continues to look out the window.

“You know what I’m talking about Maximoff.” You accuse.

“Maybe I do, but it was all a part of the act, was it not?” He paused to look at you. “I see no problem with it. It was just for mission. Captain Rogers should understand that.”

“I don’t know about that.” You purse your lips and cross your arms.

Two weeks passed and you and Pietro got to know each other better. Tomorrow would be the day when you took them down. You checked all of the weapons that you brought as Pietro dashed around the room. Your brows furrowed. “Blur boy, could you sit down for at least one minute.”

Pietro stopped abruptly. “Magic word?” He smirked before dashing around again.

“PLEASE!” You scoff in annoyance. Pietro stopped immediately and sat on the couch. “Thank you.” You say calmly.

“No problem, printsessa.” He said with a smirk.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that..” You say, getting up from the table.

“I’ll let you know.” He retorted back easily. “Tomorrow is big day.”

“It is.” You nod, walking over to where Pietro was sitting and sat on the opposite side of the couch. “As long as we stick to the plan, things should go off without a hitch.” You eye him.

“What are you looking at me like that for?” He questioned semi-innocently.

“Follow the plan Speedy.”

“I will as long as I think it’s working. Trust me, I want to get out of here as much as you do. I will not mess this up.” He crossed his arms. “You need to be more flexible.”

“I’ll work on that.” You roll your eyes.

“I’m serious. Not everything is going to be perfect. Nothing ever is.” His brows furrowed as he looked at you.

“I know, it doesn’t hurt to have a plan and be prepared though.” You shrug.

“I never took you as the plan kind of girl before.” He muttered but nodded, trying to appease you.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You ask, turning more to face him.

“Nothing. It means nothing.”

“Really? Because I don’t believe you.” You snap back, your facial expression firm.

Pietro ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. “I don’t care if you don’t believe me. ..Let’s not fight. We have to act like we love each other in the morning.” He pursed his lips, eyeing you.

You sigh right back as you stand up and fix your outfit. “Fine Roadrunner.” It was getting late anyways and you needed to get some sleep. You grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and headed into the bathroom to quickly change. Once you were out you crawled onto the bed and slipped under the covers. “Goodnight Speedy.” You call out, turning off the light.

{THE NEXT MORNING}

Pietro was the first one to wake up this time. He sped over and quickly took the covers off of you. By the time you reacted, he was in the kitchen and the comforter was laying over the couch. “Get up. We have to be there in an hour.” He calls to you simply.

You glared at him as you got out of bed and picked out your last cover outfit. It was a nice dress as far as you could tell. You grabbed everything you needed and rushed into the bathroom. You were out of the bathroom in about fifteen minutes since Pietro kept messing with the water, turning your shower cold. You walked out toweling off your hair. You just so happened to look in the full length mirror. The dress looked fabulous on you and you actually felt like you could move in it. You threw the towel in the hamper and started on your hair and makeup. Thankfully this apartment wasn’t far from where you were meeting.

Sooner than you would have liked, it was time to go. Pietro looked good in his cover outfit. He really looked like he could be a record company person. “Ready to go?” You ask as he stands behind you.

“Ready to finish the job.” Pietro sounded calm.

You rose from the chair at the vanity and walked toward the door. “I hear you there. We’ll pack after we finish this.” Pietro nodded, walking behind you. He rushed over and opened the door for you. You smiled lightly as you made your way down the stairs. The door closed behind Pietro and he followed you down the stairs and into the car.

Pietro paused. “I have an idea.” He tells you. You look at him, confused. “Come here.” He said, looking at his watch. They were a couple of minutes late. You sighed, but went over to him anyways. He smiled and ran his fingers through your hair. Your brows furrow for a moment before you catch on. You looked down and adjusted a couple of things to make the dress less put together. Pietro fingers left your hair and you started biting your lips to make them look kiss bruised. Pietro ran his fingers through his own hair quickly, unbuckled his belt, and took his jacket off. When the car stopped, they knew that this was it. He exited first, as he had done time and time again, putting his jacket back on before offering his hand to you with a smile. He leans in once you’re standing. “We’re being watched.” He told you, pretending like he was whispering sweet nothings in your ear.

You smile and bow your head as Pietro closes the car door behind you both. His arm was suddenly around your hips. You turn and look up at him with a warm smile, cupping his face with one of you hands, leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips. The kiss lingered for a couple of seconds before you broke apart. You look down discreetly enough for Pietro to remember to buckle his belt. You took the time to readjust your dress slightly.That was when you two entered the building. It was still weird when you and Pietro acted like this and you knew that it would all end in about an hour and you would be back in the safety of Steve’s arms soon.

Surely enough, the three men were behind a desk that had an illuminated computer screen. You adjust your dress a bit more and try to blindly fix your hair. “My apologies gentlemen. Hopefully you haven’t been waiting long.” Pietro said, smiling and tightening his grip on your hip as if to tell you to stop.

“It is no problem at all. We understand completely. Let’s get down to business shall we?”

{{TIME SKIP}}

“It sounds like we have a deal.” You say, glancing over at Pietro.

“I thought that you would find it fair.” Mr. Pierce said.

You let go of Pietro’s hand. “Is there a working restroom in this place?”

“Working, no. You would have to go across the street.” Mr. Bentley explained.

“That sounds good. If you boys will excuse me. I’ll be right back. Start the signing process without me. I’ll catch up.” You say, rising from your seat before giving Pietro a kiss on the cheek and leaving the room.

Pietro knew that that was the cue. He smiled. They would never see this coming.

You had been hiding two guns under the skirt of your dress. Thankfully the dress wasn’t skin tight or this wouldn’t have worked. You turned the corner and making sure that there wasn’t any cameras, you pull out both guns. You hear a thud and that’s when you knew that Pietro had hit one of the guys heads against the desk and the others were soon to follow.

You came back around, pointing both guns. The guys were being tied up, their guns were thrown across the floor. As Pietro led them out, you kicked their guns even farther from them while pointing your own and following them. There was another car behind the one that you and Pietro had arrived in. You recognised it as a S.H.I.E.L.D vehicle immediately. You and Pietro ushered them into the back of the van, locking them in with some of S.H.I.E.L.D’s best armed guards. The vehicle drove away and you smiled in relief. “I would call that a success.” You say.

Pietro smiled in return. “We work well together when we don’t fight.” He said nonchalantly.

“You’re not too bad, Maximoff.” You nod and you two got into the other vehicle, ready to get back home. When you opened the door to the apartment that you called home for the past couple of weeks, you and Pietro were smiling and talking. You knew that this was just because the mission was a success and that they were getting ready to leave and go back to their normal lives. You couldn’t help but feel a little torn about it. Sure, you and Pietro bickered back and forth sometimes, but you guys didn’t loathe each other like some people thought. These past two weeks had been enlightening. You hoped that things wouldn’t go all the way back to the way it was.

You two packed fairly quickly and met your flight home. Time seemed to fly by. The pair seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when they finally reached the Avengers facility. Steve was the first one to greet you when you got off of the elevator. You looked behind you, but Pietro was already gone. “How did was the mission?” Steve asked.

“It was a rousing success.” You smile as you stretch up to give him a kiss. He smiled down at you, returning the kiss.

“Did you and Pietro work some things out?” He asks once you two break away.

“I think so. I think things will be a lot more civil at least.” You smile, seeing the familiar blue blur go by.

“Good. I’m happy you’re home, Doll.” He says before placing a kiss on your forehead.

“Yeah, me too.” You smile, your arms were wrapping around him.

Steve helped you carry your bags to your room and you two chilled out watching a movie that Steve recommended you see. You snuggled into him and sighed in contentment. It was good to be home. 


	6. Caffeine High... & Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro on caffeine drabble

You had no idea how this happened. How nobody thought that it might be a good idea for Pietro to not have caffeine. And yet, here he was, rushing around the room like a maniac. Truth be told, it was pretty common for Pietro rush around the room, but not like this.. When he did stop, he would talk the ear off of anyone who he happened to stop by.. You would think that Pietro had never had caffeine before. Your shirt and scarf ruffled slightly as Pietro stopped and sat beside you on the couch.

There were only a couple of seconds of silence before he began. “Isn’t a pretty day today? The leaves are starting to change colors.. When do you think we’ll get our next mission? You look nice today. How are you today, prinsessa? I like your scarf….”

Even though he continued to talk and ask you questions that you knew he wouldn’t pause long enough to answer, you look down at your scarf. It is a blue, white, and grey plaid pattern. About a minute or so passed by, probably less than that, when you cupped your hands around his face. “Pietro, breathe.” You say with a warm smile. You knew that he would probably hit his wall soon with his increased metabolism. You could feel him vibrating under your hands in an effort to stay still.

You only held his face for a moment so that he had a chance to calm down. The moment you let go, he was back to rushing around the room like nothing happened. This time though, he was laughing. It was kind of unnerving. Really unnerving.

Almost like he hit an actual wall, Pietro stopped and dropped onto the big couch. You lean up to get a better look at him and to make sure that he was okay. He laid there on the couch, focusing on his breathing.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., can you let the team know that Pietro is no longer allowed to have caffeine.” A male voice spoke up behind you, making you jump. You turn to see Bucky and smile before turning back to Pietro.

“Are you okay, Speedy?” You ask calmly.

Pietro didn’t speak, only groaned. To this, you chuckled. “What did you have anyways?”

“One of those 5 hour things.” He said simply, turning his head.

“5 hour energy and you burned through it in about..” You look down at your phone. “20 or 30 minutes..That’s probably a good thing to know, but please promise me that you won’t do anymore. At least wait until Tony is around if you do. I’m sure he would love this.” You say with a mischevious smile.

Pietro nodded slightly before saying, “I promise.”

You knew that Pietro on caffeine would drive Tony up a wall. Maybe Pietro could let you know and you could capture the moment on film. You could only hope. 


	7. Awkwardly Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine injuring yourself on a mission and Pietro is the only one in the tower so you have to ask him to help you get undressed.

Of course you had to accidentally hurt yourself on a mission. It was bound to happen sooner or later, but you were hoping it would have been much later. You wince when the quinjet lands, clutching your arm which was in a makeshift sling. Somehow you had managed to dislocate your shoulder, which Clint popped back into place, fracture a bone in your upper arm, and bruise a couple of ribs. Needless to say, S.H.I.E.L.D. got you out of there as soon as they could. You slowly rise from your seat as the door opens and make your way inside. The feeling of being home was the only relief you felt as your side throbbed.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., Is there anyone here?” You ask when you finally get inside.

“Just you and Mr. Maximoff. Do you need assistance, Y/N?” The system asked.

“I might.. but unfortunately I don’t think that it’s anything that you can help me with.” You said, doubt in your voice.

You wince as a fresh wave of pain radiates through your body. You couldn’t wait until you could go in your room and relax. The thought of a shower made you smile, but then you remembered your predicament. How were you going to change? You groaned outwardly as you sat gingerly on your bed. You guessed the shower would have to wait, but you still needed to get out of your battle worn clothes. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., could you please get Pietro for me?”

“Right away, Y/N.” There’s a brief pause before the A.I. speaks once more. “He is on his way..”

“Thank you.” You say as you feel a gust of air across your face.

“What do you need, draga.?” He asks with his signature smirk.

You eye him as you grasp your side. “I might need some help… I’m having some trouble lifting my arm… And I would really like to change out of these clothes.” You explain, watching his expression and the realization hitting him.

A smirk appeared on his features so quickly that you weren’t sure that the previous one ever left. “You need help undressing?” He asked, confirming.

“Yes..” You reply hesitantly.

Pietro’s expression softened as he took a couple of steps toward you. “Of course I’ll help you, Y/N.” He said sweetly, touching your good arm and trying to make you feel more comfortable.

You smile in gratitude before moving to your closet. It took more effort than you would have liked, but it was manageable. A couple of minutes later, you had a nice comfy outfit to change into. You glance at Pietro and he offers you a warm smile. You sighed and a another wave of pain coursed through you making you whimper. You carefully turned to Pietro. It wasn’t like you were going to be completely naked in front of him. Maybe you were more nervous than you should be. It would be just like him seeing you in a bathing suit… but there was something different about underwear. You and Pietro were friends and you hoped that this wouldn’t be too awkward.

Sensing your pause, Pietro sped over to you. “It’s okay draga. This is only as awkward as we make it, right?” He paused, looking into your eyes. “I will try not to look if that makes you feel better.” The silver-haired man said in a comforting tone, which you really appreciated, so you nodded. Then, Pietro slowly moved to help you with your jacket, which had been ripped on the sleeve during the battle.

You tried to relax a little, but every time you did, a spasm of pain would hit you. You could see the worry in Pietro’s eyes every time you flinched. “I’ll be okay, Piet.” You assured him with a weak smile. The time had come for him to help you with your shirt since your jacket was laying in the chair next to your closet. ‘This is probably going to hurt like a bitch.’ You thought to yourself.

“Do you have another one of these shirts?” He asked, to which you nod and give him a puzzled look.

“It’s a long sleeve though. Why? What do you want to do?”

“I just thought it might be less painful for you if I just rip the shirt.” He suggested.

You pause in thought before responding. “Okay, go ahead.” You concede, giving him permission.

Probably about two seconds later your shirt was in two pieces, ripped at the seams, and laying on your floor. You tried to cover yourself with your good arm over your bra while Pietro stood in front of you with the tank top that you had chosen. You thought that you saw his eyes widen, but maybe it was a trick of the light, nonetheless heat still rose to your cheeks. He leaned in, raising the shirt above your head and bringing it down. The fabric slid down your body easily as your good arm came out and went into the designated arm hole. Pietro tried to help you move your wounded arm gingerly into the arm hole. This sparked more pain radiating through your arm and side. You winced and bit your lip, trying to hide some of the whimpering that was sure to follow soon. Unknowingly, a tear fell down your cheek from the pain. Finally your arm was through the hole and back to your side.

Pietro wiped the tear away. “The worst part is over, draga.” He assured you with a bit of relief. He didn’t like seeing you in pain like this. “When everyone returns, we should get you to the infirmary.” He suggested.

You nod, still trying to mentally make the pain ease. Reaching down, you try to unbutton your pants, successfully. You know it’s a rare kind of day when you can say that undoing your pants is a win. You wiggle your hips gingerly, your brows furrowing when the pants only went down a little bit.

“Let me help. I thought that’s what you asked me here for.” He smiles, grabbing the sides of your pants and pulling them down.

“Show-off.” You grumble as you kick off your pants. You look back to Pietro, who now has your comfy shorts in his hands. He kneeled with his head down and you put your hand on his shoulder for support. One foot in after the other. He slid the shorts up your legs as he lifted from the kneel. Your good hand caught the shorts and pulled them up the rest of the way, fixing them the best you could. Pietro pulled up slightly on the other side so that the waistband was just above your hips.

Pietro stepped back and smiled. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No, it wasn’t.” You smile weakly back, starting to feel woozy. “Thank you for helping me, Piet.” Your smile was warmer this time around.

“Anytime, draga.” He smiled warmly back. “Do you want me to stay with you? You know, until the others return.. In case you need anything..” He offered sweetly.

You nod once more, clutching your side, and Pietro helped you to your bed. You ended up sitting straight against your headboard while you and Pietro watched television. “I have to thank you again. Not only for helping me, but for being a perfect gentleman through it.” You smile over to him.

Pietro smiled back. “Again, anytime. Don’t tell anyone about the gentleman part though, I have reputation to protect.”

You chuckle in response. “Yeah, okay Speedy.”


End file.
